1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable relay base, and particularly to a portable relay base, which offers a function of automatic positioning/wire collecting. Furthermore, a communication line with a function of automatic positioning/wire collecting is added so that the present invention is a portable relay base performing not only power supply but also signal extension.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a common puzzle for tourists and business persons who need to be out of town often is each receptacle in a temporary staying hotel room or resident house is stationary at an unexpected location such that the electric appliances such as a portable computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and an electric razor carried about with them can only be operated uncomfortably under a circumstance of complying to the preset receptacle. Some persons have prepared an extension receptacle while using their electric appliances to overcome the deficiency of the fixed located receptacle. However, the extension available in the market does not offer a function of rewinding the lead wire thereof so that it is very possible for the lead wire thereof becomes tangled not only to occupy a considerable space but also to result in being taken in inconveniently. Thus, it is hard for the extension receptacle being carried about with the user.
Besides, due to the vigorous development of information industry, links between people are getting closer and the communication apparatus plays a very important role. The so called communication apparatus typically refers to the telephone and the facsimile, wherein, the telephone usually is utilized to discuss business matter for businessmen or to extend one""s greetings to others without face to face, and the facsimile can be used for sending or receiving letters or pictures. A rapid development of INTERNET makes a personal computer with a modem and a portable computer with related software can send and receive letters or pictures via e-mail. Meanwhile, as soon as the computer is logged on the INTERNET, it is possible to browse and download the data needed. Hence, the computer is belonged to one of communication device from a broad sense.
However, it is very inconvenient for the businesspersons who are frequently out of town for business or tourists while the communication apparatus such as the portable computer or the facsimile machine is used and it is necessary to comply with the fixed located receptacles or to prepare signal extension line.
A portable relay base according to the present invention is composed of an upper cover and a lower cover being oppositely joined to each other. The portable relay base at a lateral side thereof at least provides an outlet unit composed of two contact poles and/or one ground pole and at a proper position thereof provides an opening. The portable relay further comprises a power line carrier, a power line, and a circuit board. The power line carrier has a shape of disk and fits with the lower cover axially. An automatic positioning/wire collecting apparatus is provided in the power line carrier and a central hollow reel is provided at a top thereof with at least two concentric spacing rings in accordance with the number of poles of the power. The power line is a lead wire, which is coiled up around the reel as a bundle with an electricity taking plug at an end thereof being disposed outside the opening and another end thereof having at least two conductive pieces. Both of the ends are fixedly attached to the spacing rings. The circuit board is fixed to the inner part of the upper cover with a resilient contact piece corresponding to and touching each of the conductive pieces. Once the power line carrier rotates, the power through the electricity taking plug can be delivered to each of the outlet units via at least two connecting wires.